1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power tools and more particularly to a wood planer cutterhead.
2. Prior Art
Wood planers generally comprise an axially elongated cylindrical cutterhead having one or more blades running the axial length thereof. The cutterhead revolves at relatively high speed with the blade contacting the surface of the wood to be planed. Each time the blade or blades contact the wood surface, considerable noise is created.
Recently, there has been additional emphasis placed upon noise reduction in various types of machinery and in particular with respect to historically high noise level machinery. It has been known to reduce the noise of a planer cutterhead by spiralling the blade on the cutterhead. However, such constructions are quite expensive to manufacture, particularly spiral blades, and, generally they cannot be manufactured in smaller sizes. Thus, spiral cutterheads have found but limited acceptance in the art and then only in connection with relatively large planers.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to find a method of reducing planer cutterhead noise which would be applicable to both small and large width planers and which would be economical to manufacture and operate.